


Road Trippin'

by callmerachel



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Smut, imagined light violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7164602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmerachel/pseuds/callmerachel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>spencer and reader take an FBI road trip to interview The Cleveland Strangler. something incredibly similar to Chester Hardwick goes down. spencer and reader stop to spend the night at a motel that, surprise, only has one room – with one bed. reader has a nightmare, spencer wakes her up, discoveries are made, morning sex is had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trippin'

**Author's Note:**

> OK GUYS I TOTALLY STOLE THE CHESTER HARDWICK INTERVIEW IDEA I'M SORRY 
> 
> this has been sitting unfinished on my laptop for weeks, but it’s done! not edited; i got too excited, oops. it’s a request from my best friend from my hometown; i hope i did it justice! of course, it got a little angsty, sorry about that… i also did a lot of research for this story (the serial killer is REAL Y'ALL) but that was super fun because who doesn’t love reading about serial killers? i thought about them not having sex... but then i realized i don't know how to write a story without sex, oops. this is my first pic with Reid; i hope he is in character! please let me know what you think!
> 
> (song used at the end is 'roses' by the chainsmokers -- i'm obsessed.)

“I don’t see why we can’t just take my car,” Reid muttered.

“Uh, could that be because your car is the size of a, well, bug?” You snickered.

“Ha ha. Very funny.” He loaded his go bag into the back, and you followed, the bag thudding on the car floor.

“Jesus, what do you have in that thing?”

“Girly shit. Don’t worry about it.” You slammed the trunk door shut.

Reid and you were going to Ohio’s Chillicothe Correction Institution to interview The Cleveland Strangler, a man who strangled 11 women in just over two years after being released from prison in 2005. It was your first death row interview, and you had some reservations about not going with a… well, stronger individual.

_“Your mind is the most important weapon you could use in there,” Rossi had said when you confided this fear into him. “Reid has one of the biggest, best brains I’ve ever witnessed. You’ll be fine.”_

You sighed as you pressed your head into the seat. Reid looked over at you, brows slightly furrowed. You shook your head. “Just nervous,” you murmured as he began to drive.

“Don’t worry, Y/L/N” he said, “I’ve done plenty of these.” He glanced at you, a nervous laugh bubbling from him as he said, “The only thing to worry about is the motel Strauss is willing to put us up in.”

You grinned. “Or maybe the fact we couldn’t take the jet. I don’t know how I feel about you driving.”

“Hey!” He yelped. “Just because I don’t drive often doesn’t mean I’m a bad driver! And after all, this means you can choose the music.”

“Oh, thank god,” you drawled. “Maybe I can get your head out of the Classical era for once.”

He grinned as you started up your music. “Yo-Yo Ma? I’m surprised.”

You took a sip of your coffee and gave a wolfish grin. “I’m just warming you up, Reid. Just getting started.”

——

The trip was nice. You were a little nervous at the start, given your newness at the BAU. But Reid and you had warmed up to each other after a few weeks, after Morgan had remarked that your social anxiety reminded him of Reid when he first started.

_“Nothing against you, sugar,” he had said, patting your shoulder. His voice was kind. “You hide it well! So maybe not so much like when Reid first started…” And then Reid had walked into the room the team had set up in at the PD you were helped._

_“What did you say about me?”_

_“Oh, nothing,” you had been quick to answer. “Is there fresh coffee?”_

“Do you want more coffee?” Reid asked you while your eyes were glazed in thought.

“Oh!” You shook your head. “What?”

“I asked if you wanted more coffee.” You shrugged and looked at the clock. It was around noon.

“Do we have time to stop for lunch?” Your stomach was starting to feel empty after a breakfast of coffee.

Reid nodded. “Is a diner ok?”

You smiled. “Yeah! I love diner food.”

The diner you stopped at was small but busy, but that wasn’t surprising, considering you were in rural West Virginia. The woman behind the counter smiled at you, telling you to sit anywhere. You slipped into a booth opposite Reid, feeling his foot knock into yours as he sat.

“Are you trying to play footsie with me, Dr. Reid?” You smirked at him.

“Oh! S-sorry,” he said as a light blush painted his cheeks, his hair falling to shield him as he ducked his head to look under the table. It was precious.

As hard as you tried, it was no secret to the team that you were attracted to Reid… well, except to Reid. Garcia had called you out on it within the first week you were with the team, catching you staring at his perky little ass in his slacks as he walked to refill his coffee at HQ. Your cheeks burned at the memory.

The waitress approached your table, fire engine red hair tousled around her chubby face. “What can I get you two to drink? Or I can go ahead and take your order if you’re ready!”

You smiled. “Can I get a diet coke and a cheeseburger and fries? No mayo.”

“Sure thing, sugar! What about you, handsome?” She flipped her hair as she turned to Reid. You rolled your eyes.

“U-uh, I’ll take coffee with sugar and pancakes.”

“Breakfast for lunch? I like it.” She winked. “I’ll get those orders right up!”

“Pancakes for lunch?” you asked.

He shrugged. “I like breakfast.”

You laughed and crossed your leg. “Of course you do. With a sweet tooth like that, breakfast must be your favorite meal.”

The drinks came out quickly, and the food followed just as fast. You and Reid talked about some of the latest books you had read — well, his multiple to your one. You liked listening to Reid talk about books — to be honest, you liked listening to Reid talk about anything. It was refreshing to hear someone so passionate and interested in the world.

After the diner, the rest of the drive to the correctional facility went well, though your jitters increased. This man had killed 11 women in such a short time, with his bare hands. Even though you worked with killers all of the time, this one still left a pit in your stomach.

——

Anthony Sowell was a thin man, balding with large ears. His handcuffs jingled as the officer sat him down at the table you and Reid were sitting at.

“Thank you,” Reid said as he stared at Sowell. You looked at the other man and smiled as he walked out.

“I’m Agent Y/L/N and this is Dr. Reid,” you said, gesturing to Reid. You wanted to exude a sense of dominance as an Alpha female. “Anthony Sowell, right?”

“Yeah.” Sowell looked you square in the eye, then turned to Reid. “She’s a looker, isn’t she?”

“We’re here to talk about the murders you committed,” Reid responded, easy. Unaffected. Sowell looked at his hands, scratching at a callus on his palm.

“What d’you wanna know?”

And so the interview began, you asking the main questions as Reid supplemented. Twenty minutes into the interview, a buzzer rang.

“Why did you use both manual strangulation and restraints and gags?” You asked, flipping through a file. He didn’t answer, and you looked up. He was leering at you, his hands underneath the table. “Hey, hands where I can see ‘em.”

“Do you know what that buzzer meant?” he asked.

“Not again,” you heard Reid mutter.

“Why should I care?” you leveled, looking directly at Sowell. “Hands where I can see ‘em.”

He put them on the table, wrists spread as far as possible. “It’s the switching of shifts. I probably have eight minutes before another guard gets down here.”

“You want to take down two federal agents?” Reid scoffed. “Not a good idea, if you ask me.”

“Nobody asked you,” Sowell hissed. “And it’s not going to be two.” He smiled at you, a maniacal gleam in his eye. “I haven’t touched a pretty girl in a long time.”

You were stunned silent. “Oh, so now the big shot slut doesn’t have a tongue?”

“Do not call her that,” Reid said as he stood up. You looked at him. Better start using that brain, genius.

Sowell cracked his knuckles.

“What makes her worth it?” Reid asked, leaning casually against the wall behind Sowell.

The inmate laughed mockingly. “You’d never understand. It’s the rush, the feeling of her squirming. She’ll be so much fun, too,” he said, reaching out to touch you as you flinched away. “Soft skin that don’t know any amount of pain like dying.”

Reid shook his head. “I can tell you why you think she’s worth it.”

Sowell looked back at him. “You don’t know anything. All you know is what I told you.”

“A-actually…” And there he went, Reid’s voice filling the concrete room like a concerto, explaining attachment theory and childhood trauma like melodies. You watched as he enraptured Sowell, and you were enraptured, too.

And before you or Sowell knew it, he was knocking on a window, signaling for the guard to take Sowell away.

“How in the fuck did you know all of that?” Sowell breathed as he walked out of the room.

You looked at him before grinning. “It’s basic psychology, motherfucker. You’re not some special goddamn snowflake.”

Sowell’s howl of rage would haunt you in your sleep.

——

“Are you ok?” Reid asked after the both of you had gotten into the SUV to travel back to Quantico. You slumped in your seat, forehead pressing against the heel of your palm.

“Thank you,” you said quietly in response.

“You’re… welcome.” He rested a hand in between your shoulder blades for a moment before starting the car.

The car remained silent as you watched the scenery speed by.

——

The two of you decided to stop in West Virginia for the night. It had started raining, the pitter-patter on the car lulling you into a quiet meditation as Lana Del Rey played softly on the car stereo.

“I’ll go in and get our rooms,” Reid said as he pulled up to a shabby motel when the rain started to pour harder.

“Here?” you groaned.

“You said the rain was just going to get worse.”

You muttered, “Fine,” and tilted your head back into the seat. You felt like you were still in that room, with Sowell looking at you like a piece of meat, ready to stretch his grubby fingers around your pale throat.

Your eyes opened wide as Reid opened the car door. “I-I’ve got some bad news,” he said as he started driving to the room.

“What? Did you not get a room?”

He turned into a parking spot. “No,” he said, “but for some reason they only had one room. Single.”

You wanted to groan and smirk at the same time. Of course your first time sharing a bed with Spencer Reid and you’d be freaking out about some crazy serial killer who was already locked up. “Well, that’s ok. We’re adults, after all,” you said, looking at him. Damn it, you could feel a smirk pulling at your lips.

He opened the door as you ran out in the rain to grab his and your bags. The rain was coming down harder; you knew it would be coming down in sheets soon. When you got into the room, your shirt was soaked and the room was freezing.

“Motherfucker!” you hissed as goosebumps rose on your arms. “It’s cold as shit in here!”

“You know,” Reid said, toeing his shoes off, “that’s a factually inaccurate statement.”

You looked at him with an unimpressed look. “Do you think I care right now? I’m wet and cold.” He looked at you but looked away immediately.

“I-I’ll turn the heat up.”

“Thanks.” You started digging in your go bag, pulling out a large sweatshirt from your college and a pair of running shorts with your toiletries. “I’m gonna jump in the shower, is that alright?”

“S-sure.”

When you came out of the bathroom, Reid was shutting the room door, a bag of Chinese take-out in his hand. “I hope you got me some,” you said as you toweled off your hair. The shower made you feel better, making you feel clean.

“Of course I did,” he said, smiling at you. You could have sworn that he eyed you up and down, but it was a split-second move, if it had happened at all. He was probably surprised, after all; you rarely showed your legs at work and your sweatshirt was too large, slipping down to show your collarbones. You had taken off your makeup and your wet hair hung around your face.

“My favorite!” you said as he pulled out your food. You opened it and cracked apart your chopsticks. “Thank you,” you said, taking a bite.

“No problem,” he said, twirling his lo mein on a fork.

You ate in silence for a while, both of you hungry. When both of you were done, you grabbed a fortune cookie gleefully. “Go on!” you said. “I wanna hear your fortune first.”

“These fortunes are hardly fortunes,” he said, but he was opening the plastic to one anyway. “‘The past belongs to the past, now the time is right for a new beginning.’ Huh.” He popped one half of the cookie into his mouth.

“Now it’s time for mine!” you said, cracking open your cookie. “‘This person’s love is just and true. You may rely on it.’” You took a nibble of your cookie and looked down. “Hell of a fortune.”

Reid was looking at you curiously. “Why aren’t you happy with that fortune? It means that your boyfriend really cares about you.”

“Boyfriend?” You looked at him, surprised.

“Yeah, your boyfriend, Eliot.”

“Oh!” You laughed and started tossing the garbage into the take out bag. “Eliot is my cat. I named him after T. S. Eliot. I don’t have a boyfriend, Reid.”

“Oh…”

You turned up the blankets to the bed and crawled under the comforter. “You can have the bathroom now; I’m gonna read a little.” He nodded and walked into the bathroom as you pulled out your book. You were tired, though, and your eyelids drooped into sleep before you finished the first page.

—-

You were in the interrogation room with Sowell. Reid wasn’t there. Sowell was grinning at you maniacally, looking down on you. You tried to get out of the chair, but your wrists were cuffed to it.

Sowell whispered, “I’m gonna take my time with you, sweet little slut,” and wrapped his hands around your throat. You started shaking your head from side to side, screaming.

“No! Get your hands off me! Help!”

“Y/N! Y/N!” You heard Reid calling out your name. “It’s ok, it’s just a dream!”  
  
You opened your eyes wide in fear, looking around the room. You were still in the hotel room, ok, good. You leaned back into the hard headboard. Then you noticed his hand still on your shoulder, thumb barely touching your collarbone.

“Are you ok?”

You shook your head, eyes watering. “S-something about this guy… I’m scared, Spencer.”

To your surprise, he pulled you into a hug, your head resting on his t-shirt-covered shoulder. You didn’t cry, but you let him hold you as your breathing evened. “It’s ok, Y/N,” he said softly as he stroked your nearly-dry hair. You had been asleep for a few hours. “He can’t hurt you. No one will hurt you. I’ll keep you safe.”

After a few minutes, you lifted your head. “Thank you, Reid,” you said softly. “You saved me, back there.”

“Spencer,” he said quietly, one of his elegant hands pushing the hair out of your face. “C-call me Spencer.”

And then, you don’t know what came over you — maybe it was the brush of his fingertips across your temple, maybe it was how close his hazel eyes were, his cheekbones, his plush lips — but you leaned in and pressed your lips to his.

There was a second of hesitation on his part and you panicked, pulling away. But then his hand came up to your cheek, pulling you back gently, kissing you softly.

“Spencer,” you breathed against his lips. You kissed him again.

“I would never let anything happen to you,” he murmured, tracing his thumb along your jaw, your chin, the soft dip in your bottom lip. “You mean too much to me.”

You tangled a hand in his messy curls as he kissed your cheek, pulling him to your lips. You traded gentle kisses as he laid you down. His hand skimmed over your neck down to your collarbone. He pulled away and you looked up at him, his eyes impossibly wide.

“Spencer…” you trailed off, gripping his hand from your collarbone to press a kiss to his long fingers. “You have no idea how much you mean to me.”

He interlaced your fingers. “I think I might,” he said, a soft chuckle coming from his lips, and your heart expanded, warmth flooding your chest.

“Come here,” you whispered, but he bypassed your lips, kissing your closed eyes, your nose, your forehead. Then you felt his lips press against yours, slightly chapped but everything you had ever dreamed of.

He laid beside you. You rested your head on his chest, curling an arm around his ribs. He wrapped you in his arms and ghosted his lips against your hair.  
—-

When you woke up the next morning, Spencer was spooned against your back, his and your hand curled together over your heart.

You stretched your spine, accidentally nudging his morning erection, and you grinned. He groaned and pulled you closer to his front.

“Good morning,” you said as you turned your head to glance at him.

“Good morning,” he rasped, his morning voice gravelly and, oh wow, sexy. You turned to press up against him, cuddling against his side. “Is it already time to wake up?”

“Mmm-hmm.” His cheekbone was inches away from your lips, so inviting, so you pressed a kiss to it. He hummed and smiled and turned to face you.

“So last night wasn’t a dream,” he breathed and you shook your head, smiling at the wonder in his eyes. He kissed you and, yeah, his morning breath was pretty gross (as yours was), but you could overlook it as he leaned over you. His erection pressed against your hip. You grinned into the kiss before pressing your tongue to the seam of his lips. He met your tongue with his and you kissed him greedily, both hands tangled in his hair.

You shimmied so that your hips were aligned and you arched into him. He pulled away from your lips. “Y/N, we have to get back to Quantico.”

“Not yet,” you whispered and flipped him onto his back, straddling him. You ghosted your lips along his jawline, scraping your teeth behind his ear, and he bucked his hips in pleasure. “Let me show you how much you mean to me,” you whispered into his ear, and he shivered. You sat up and tugged at his shirt hem; he sat up so you could pull it over his head, kissing him on the nose. He laughed and his smile was the brightest sunrise you had ever seen.

His torso was lean but sculpted, and as you trailed kisses down to his navel you felt the muscles tremble. You curled your fingers into his waistband, pushing his sleep pants and boxers down at the same time. He toed them off as you pressed open-mouthed kisses to his hipbones, trailing down his legs.

He groaned your name when you pressed a kiss to his head, curling one of those elegant hands into your hair as you took it in your mouth. He was velvet soft against your tongue as you hollowed your cheeks to take him in as deep as you could. When he nudged the back of your throat you pulled up slowly, taking your time, enjoying the moment.

You stroked him so you could look at him. His eyes were dark with lust when they met yours, and you trembled. As you leaned back down, not breaking eye contact, he closed his eyes and pressed his head into the pillow, groaning. You grinned and took him in your mouth again, swirling your tongue around his head, licking a flat line from base to tip. You tugged gently at his balls and then took him as deep as you could, opening your throat.

“Y/N, I’m gonna—“ He pulled at your hair but you kept going, feeling the salty drops of precum on your tongue. You hummed around him and he moaned your name as he came. You swallowed all that he gave you, pumping him gently. You trailed more kisses up his torso and he tangled his hand in your hair, kissing you soundly.

“You are entirely too good at that,” he said breathily and you laughed. He kissed your jaw, then flipped you so he was on top of you as he kissed your neck, hand trailing up your sweatshirt.

“Oh!” Spencer found your sweet spot on your neck and you moaned, arching your breasts into him as you pressed his head there. He chuckled lowly and scraped his teeth against your skin as his hand found your breast, squeezing it, brushing his thumb against your puckered nipple.

You pulled your sweatshirt off hastily. He brushed his lips against your collarbone while his hands cupped your breasts. “So beautiful,” he whispered before taking a nipple into his mouth, sucking and scraping with his teeth. You keened and pressed your body into him.

You felt his fingertips trailing down your side. You pushed your shorts down quickly, toeing them off.

“Someone’s in a rush, aren’t they?” Spencer murmured in your ear and you moaned. “Didn’t you say we had time?”

“Spencer,” you breathed. “I wouldn’t have taken you as the type to tease.” You spread your legs, feeling him cup your hip.

“I’m not teasing,” he whispered and thrust two of those long, elegant fingers into you, and you screamed.

He curled his fingers and stroked your g-spot as he kissed your bare shoulder. You moaned and bucked your hips, throwing your head back. “Oh my God.”

He trailed his lips down your torso, scraping his teeth down your ribs, sucking on your hipbone gently. When you felt him blow lightly against your lower lips, you felt your eyes roll back.

He lapped at your clit with long, languorous strokes of his tongue, punctuating it with quick, focused licks with the tip of his tongue. You felt the slow burn of your orgasm approaching, spreading through your lower stomach. You bucked into his mouth, your hands pulling at his hair. He chuckled into you as he began thrusting his fingers. You muttered expletives, high and breathy.

When he began swirling the point of his tongue around your clit, you couldn’t stop the breathy moans bubbling from your lips.

“Sp-Spencer, I — ah! — I’m gonna come, _fuck_.”

He moved up to kiss you, his mouth and chin glistening, and you had never experienced anything so hot. His fingers thrust into you quicker, his thumb rubbing at your clit.

“Come,” he whispered in your ear, and as he bit your earlobe gently you clenched around his fingers, hands fisting the sheets as you felt your orgasm sweep over you, body tight as a bow.

He finger-fucked you through it, thumb still rubbing circles on your clit until you were shaking.

“T-too much,” you whispered and he removed his hand. You opened your eyes to the sight of him sucking his fingers clean. “Holy shit, come here.”

You kissed lazily, scratching your nails down his back.

“We better leave this room soon, otherwise we’re never going to leave this bed,” you said as he laid beside you.

“I’ll hold you to that once we get back to Quantico,” he said, kissing your cheek.

—

You drove back to Quantico, giving Spencer a break. But you didn’t let him control the music, saying, “I need to sing to be able to drive adequately.”

The music was on shuffle, and you had conceded that Spencer could change the song if he truly hated it. He hadn’t changed it too often.

“Take it slow, but it’s not typical,” you sang quietly, glancing over at the man who had knocked your world off its axis. He was sleeping, his head resting against the window.

You got into the song as the beat got stronger, dancing minutely as you kept singing. “Say you’ll never let me go.”

A hand rested over yours, nudging it to turn over on your lap. You looked over at Spencer, who was smiling gently at you. He pulled your intertwined hands to his lips, brushing his lips over your knuckles.

“I won’t.”


End file.
